superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Brave Little Toaster Credits 2
Original Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures Presents * In Association With Silver Screen Partners III * A Hyperion Pictures Kushner-Locke Production * "The Brave Little Toaster" * Based on the Novella by: Thomas M. Disch * Associate Producers: James Wang & Tom Leetch * Co-Producer: Cleve Reinhard * Production Supervisor: Charles Leland Richardson * Film Editors: Donald W. Ernst, A.C.E., Roy M. Brewer, Jr., James Melton, Julie Lau * Songs by: Music by · William Finn & Danny Elfman - Lyrics by · Ellen Fitzhugh & Van Dyke Parks * Music Composed and Conducted by: Danny Elfman, David Newman, Alexander Janko * Production Designed by: Gene Callahan * Art Directors: Brian McEntee, Guy Vasilovich, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., David A. Dunnet * Executive Producers for Filmation Associates: Lou Scheimer and Norm Prescott * Executive Producers for DePatie-Freleng Enterprises: David H. DePatie and Friz Freleng * Executive Producers for Clampett-Burton Production: Bob Clampett and Tim Burton * Executive Producers for Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc.: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Executive Producers: Willard Carroll, Peter Locke, William L. Hendricks, Thomas A. Mayfield, Norman Sedawie, Hal Geer, Henry G. Saperstein, Zoran Janjic * Screenplay by: Jerry Rees & Joe Ranft * Screen Story by: John Musker, Dave Michener, Bill Justice, Ron Clements, Art Stevens, Burny Mattinson, Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft, Brian McEntee * Produced by: Robert Rodriguez, John Musker, Ron Clements, Burny Mattinson, Donald Kushner, Thomas L. Wilhite * Co-Directed by: Maurice Noble * Directed by: Robert C. Ramirez, John Musker, Dave Michener, Bill Justice, Ron Clements, Art Stevens, Burny Mattinson, Jerry Rees, Joe Ranft Ending Credits Story * Story Supervisor: Ron Miller * Storyboards Artists: Ed Gombert, Gary Trousdale, Chris Sanders, Brenda Chapman, Roger Allers, Will Finn, Glen Keane, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Xavier Atencio, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury, Robert C. Ramirez, Pete Young, Art Stevens, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, T. Hee, Bruce M. Morris, Bill Justice, Burny Mattinson, Saul Bass, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Matt O'Callaghan, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill Character Animation * Supervising Animators: Glen Keane, Mark Henn, Russ Edmonds, David Cutler, Ruben A. Aquino, Nik Ranieri, Ed Gombert, Anthony DeRosa, Art Stevens, Kathy Zielinski, Duncan Marjoribanks, Randy Cartwright, Andy Gaskill, Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Robert Minkoff, Hendel Butoy, Milt Kahl, Bill Justice, John Lasseter, Matt O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Rebecca Rees * Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matt O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Animation Consultants: Eric Larson, Walt Stanchfield, Stan Green, Chuck Jones * Animators: James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Chris Wahl, Larry White, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Tom Roth, Leon Joosen, Matt O'Callaghan, Mike Gabriel, Ruben A. Aquino, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Jay Jackson, Kathy Zielinski, Doug Krohn, Phil Nibbelink, Andreas Deja, Phil Young, Shawn Keller, Ron Husband, Joseph Lanzisero, Rick Farmiloe, Richard Williams, Sandra Borgemeyer, Cyndee Whitney, Barry Temple, David Block, Ed Gombert, Steven E. Gordon, Will Finn, Sylvia Mattinson, Dale Baer, Chris Bailey, Don Lusk, Dave Brian, Vouls Jones, Virgil Ross, Lester Kline, Bill Justice, Al Coe, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Colin White, Will Finn, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Bruce Smith, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Tanya Wilson, Kirk Wise, Wu Wei-Chang, Chen Hsia-Hsiang, Lin Ming-Jier, Ho Yueh-Lan, Lin Shun-Fa, Lai Chun-Ying, Hseih Ming-Yang, Ho Tien-Yun, Peng Hsin-Fa, Hsieh Ming-Chuan, Yen Shun-Fa, Yang Chi-Chang, Hsiao Shih-Chu, Hu Cheng-Tsung *Animating Assistants: Aaron Blaise, Bob Bryan, Michael Show, Mike Nguyen, Brad Kuha, Broose Johnson, Tony Bancroft, Cynthia Overman, Dan Boulos * Experimental Animation & Walk Cycles: Jeff Johnson, Mark Kausler, Ashley Lenz * Animation Timing Directors: Vincente Bassols, Mike Lyman, Max Maxwell * Overseas Animation by: Morning Sun Animation Group, Inc. Clean-Up Animation * Clean-Up Supervisor: Richard Hoppe * Assistant Animation Coordinators: Yao Li-Chuan, Chen Pei-Yao * Character Leads: Debra Armstrong-Holmes, Jesus Cortes, Margie Daniels, Nancy Kniep, Kaaren Lundeen, Dan Tanaka, Stephan Zupkas, Alex Topete * Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly * Key Assistant Animators: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Tony Anselmo, Reed Cardwell, Wesley Chun, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Retta Davidson, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara W. DeRosa, Stephen Hickner, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael G. McKinney, David Pacheco, Tina Price, Ruben Procopio, Natasha A. Selfridge, David Stephan, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Stephan Zupkas * Assistant Animators: Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos, Juliet Stroud, Peggy Tonkonogy, Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker, Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Debra Armstrong, Michael Cedeno, Denise Ford, Gail Frank, June M. Fujimoto, Terry Hamada, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Maria Rosetti, Toby Shelton, Kaaren Spooner, Rusty Stoll, Peggy Tonkonogy, Kirk Wise, Ellen Woodbury, Liao Li-Shu, Liao Shih-Fu, Chang Yueh-Yuan, Wang Mei-Li, Tsai Shan-Chi, Su Yuan-Ta, Sun Mei-Chun, Kai Shih-Nu, Chen Yung-Yueh, Lin Chin-Tsung, Hsieh Mei-Fang, Wang Chin-Ping, Huang Jui-Chuan, Lin Yun-Mei, Wang Mu-Lan, Tseng Pin-Jung, Peng Feng-Tsu, Chen Chin-Sheng, Wan Yuan-Ming, Yu Cheng-Kuang, Chen Shu-Hua, Wu Hung-Pao, Yang Szu-Hu, Su Chin-Hung, Hsiao Hui-Tsen, Liu Wen-Tsung, Chen Taio-Lin, Yeh Chun-Yen, Kai Shi-Hai, Tseng Fan-Hsi, Liu Kuei-Tzu, Yeh Han-Lin, Hung Han-Jung, Huang Tseng-Yi * Breakdowns: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner, Scott Anderson, Judith Barnes, Edward B. Goral, Peter A. Gullerud, Christine Harding * Inbetweens: Michael Horowitz, Marcia Y. Kimura, Mona Koth, Christine Liffers, Stephen L. Lubin, David P. Martin, Brian McKim, Edward Murrieta, Terry Naughton, Lori M. Noda, Dan Tanaka, Alex Topete, Cathy Zar, Tsung Ling-Ju, Sung Hsin-Hung, Cheng Mei-Ling, Ku Yu-Chen, Lin Jen-Ya, Chen Te-Chen, Ho Jung-Hua, Ho Jung-Tsih, Ling Shou-Yi, Kuo Meng-Tseng, Hsieh Yi-Lun, Chen Tien-Shun, Chen Chin-Shun, Tsai Jen-Hao, Tsuang Hung-Ko, Lin Sheng-Pin, Wu Li-Chun, Cheng Yung-Cheih, Jen Tsih-Shan, Yang Li-Ching, Chen Chiung-Tzu, Tsai Yueh-Li, Chen Ti-En, Nieh Hsu-Fen, Tsai Yueh-Hsia, Hsu Hsiao-Yun, Chen Mu-Lan, Kan Hsiu-Hua, Wang Wen-Chong, Lin Tse-Wen, Chiu Ming-Ying, Liu Li-Chun, Lu Hei-Hua, Chen Hsu-Yen, Tsou Kuang-Jung, Hsieh Chin-Ying Effects Animation * Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, Kelvin Yasuda, Dave Bossert, Patricia Peraza, Mark Dindal, Jeff Howard, Dorse A. Lanpher, Jack Boyd, Li I-Min, Weng Chun-Fa * Effects Assistant Animators: Rolando B. Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker, Dan Chaika, John Tucker, Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, Allen Blyth, Mark Barrows, Allen Stovall, Jeff Dutton, Kevin Turcotte, Margaret Craig-Chang, Hae Sook Hwang, Lee Crowe, Rob Bekuhrs, James R. Tooley * Effects Breakdown and Inbetween Artists: Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Peter DeMund, Kennard Betts, Tony West * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * FX Animator: Gordon Baker * Effects Animation Consultant: Mark Dindal * Visual Effects Consultant: John Scheele * Coordinating Animators: Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Walt Stanchfield, Bill Berg Layout * Layout Supervisor: Brian McEntee * Additional Layout Supervision: Roger Allers, Darrell Rooney, Chris Wahl * Key Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Bill Perkins * Character Layout: Bradley Forbush, Ashley Lenz, John Pearson, Sachiko Sato * Layout Artists: Karen Keller, Robert Walker, Dan Hansen, David A. Dunnet, Karen A. Keller, Gil DiCicco, Michael A. Peraza, Jr., Xavier Atencio, Edward L. Ghertner, Alan Maley, Glenn V. Vilppu, William H. Frake, III, Roger Allers, James Beihold, Scott Caple, Andy Gaskill, John Jensen, Ed Ghertner, Kirk Hanson, Tim Hauser, Saul Bass, Larry Leker, Alex Mann, John Norton, Kevin Richardson, Ann Telnaes, Frans Vischer, Chris Wahl, Steve Wahl, Tanya Wilson * Assistant Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Mark G. Kalesniko, Dan McHugh, Elyse Pastel, Jennifer Yuan, Michael Bond O'Mara, Fred Craig, Mac George, Andre Clavel, Anthony Christov, Tom Shannon, David Gardner, Bob Smith, Bruce Zick, Daniel Hu, Mitchell Bernal, Mark Wallace * BlueSketch: Roxy Steven, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill Backgrounds * Background Supervisor: Yu Man-Hua * Background Artists: Jim Coleman, Doug Ball, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Tom Woodington, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Donald A. Towns, Lisa L. Keene, John Emerson, Brian Sebern, John Jensen, Boris Gorelick, Tia Kratter, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson, Jeff Richards, Lisa Keene, Alan Maley, Kathleen Swain, Donald Towns, Yu Man-Hua, Li Kuang-Han, Kao Chien-Hua, Chen Yung-Tsung, Yu Chang-Hsieh, Li Yung-Chi, Wu Shu-Hui, Chen Chia-Liang, Lu Chiung-Hui, Hsiao Shih-Ko, Kao Yao-Te, Li Tsung-Mou * Assistant Backgrounds: Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels Stop Motion Animation * Stop Motion Supervisor: Andreas Deja * Stop Motion Animators: Tom St. Amand, Bob Clampett, Tim Burton, Alyson Hamilton, James Baxter, Jacques Muller, Joe Haidar * Stop Motion Assistants: George Pal, Brad Bird, Lee Unkrich, Gary Raydstom, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford Computer Animation * Computer Animation Supervisor: Russell Hall * Computer Animators: Tad A. Gielow, Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt, Phil Nibbelink, Simon Wells, Tom Sito, Roger Chiasson, David Byers-Brown, Angela Kovacs, Dino Athanassiou, Uli Meyer, Alvaro Gaivoto, Nik Ranieri, Rob Stevenhagen * Computer Engineers: Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith, Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner * Computer Assistants: Margot Allen, Sue Baker, Rej Bourdages, Neil Boyle, Bella Bremner, Paul Chung, Christopher Clarke, Irene Couloufis, Annie DuBois, Helga Egilson, James Farrington, Gary French-Powell, Martyn Jones, Helen Kincaid, Elaine Koo, Vera Lanpher, Calvin Le Duc, John McCartney, Brenda Chat-McKie, Denise Meara-Hahn, Robert Newman, Andrew Painter, Isabel Radage, Philippe Rejaudry, Philip Scarrold, Glen Sylvester, Nicolette Van Gendt, Roger Way, Hugh Workman, Boguslaw Wilk, Alexander Williams Computer Animation Production System Supervisors * Prop Supervisor & Design: Bev Chapman * Color Models Supervisor: Karen Comella * Animation Checking Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ann Tucker * Camera Supervisors: Jackson Wang, Lin Chin-Yi * Ink & Paint Supervisor: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera Supervisor: Robyn L. Roberts * Post Punch Supervisor: Sandy Gordon * Matte and Rotoscope Supervisor: Annie Elvin Character Design/Visual Development * Character Design Supervisor: Saul Bass * Character Design: Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Bob Scott * Visual Development: Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer, Chris Sanders, Kevin Lima, Bruce Zick, Kelly Asbury, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck, Kevin Donoghue, Gay Lawrence, Valerio Ventura, Gil Hung *Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann VOICE TALENT (In Order of Apperance) * Rob . . . Chris Young ** Chris . . . Jessica Tuck ** Grisder . . . Val Bettin ** Radio . . . Roger Kabler ** Lampy . . . Tim Stack ** Blanky . . . Eric Lloyd ** Kirby . . . Thurl Ravenscroft ** Toaster . . . Paige O'Hara ** Radio Singing . . . Randy Newman ** Young Master . . . Timothy E. Day ** Air Conditioner . . . Phil Hartman ** Twicy . . . Charles Nelson-Reilly ** Forest Creatures . . . June Foray, Bill Fagerbakke, Jerry Rees, Jeff Glen Bennett, Pat Buttram, ** Singing Fish . . . Peter Cullen ** Stone . . . Tony Jay ** Evil Clown . . . Jim Cummings ** Elmo St. Peters . . . Joe Ranft ** Elmo's Dog . . . Frank Welker ** Finster . . . Corey Burton ** Hanging Lamp . . . Phil Hartman ** Zeke . . . Tim Stack ** Microwave Oven . . . Susie Allanson ** Lamp . . . Jack Angel ** Fan . . . Mel Blanc ** Appliances . . . Wayne Allwine, Tony Anselmo, Bill Farmer, Rob Paulsen, Phil Harris, Harrison Ford, ** Mish-Mash . . . Judy Toll ** Microwave Oven . . . Susie Allanson ** Mother . . . Mindy Stern ** Plugsy . . . Jim Jackman ** Stereo . . . Danny Mann ** Entertainment Complex . . . Randy Cook ** Computer . . . Randy Bennett ** Two Face Sewing Machine . . . Mindy Stern & Judy Toll ** Black and White TV . . . Jonathan Benair ** Spanish Announcer . . . Louis Conti ** Broken TV . . . Neil Ross ** Narrator . . . John Huston Assistant Production Managers * Production Managers: Don Hahn, Mark McGroarty, Kathleen Gavin * Assistant Production Managers: Dorothy McKim, Hseih Chun-Mo, Sarah McArthur, Sherry Gunther, Dennis Edwards, Ron Rocha * Assistant Production Manager/Layout/Retakes: Allison Abbate * Assistant Production Manager/Clean-Up: Susan Blanchard * Assistant Production Manager/Effects: Brett Hayden * Assistant Production Manager/Backgrounds/Color Models/Animation Check: Pam Coats * Assistant Production Manager/Editorial: Tim Christenson * Production Manager Florida Unit: Tim O'Donnell * Production Secretary/Florida Unit: Barbara J. Poirier * Production Assistants/Florida Unit: Kevin L. Briggs, Beth Ann Collins, Matthew Garbera, Janet McLaurin, Paul Steele * Production Accountant/Florida Unit: Darrell L. Brown Computer Animation Production System * Prop Artist: Christi Lyon * Xerography: Janet Rea, Robyn Roberts, Kao Mei-Ching, Bert Wilson, Gina Wootten * Xerography Checking: Kristine Brown, Darlene Kanagy, Charlene Miller, Margaret Trinidade, Karan Lee-Storr * Xerography and Paint: Diana Dixon * Animation Checking: Susan Burke, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill, Karen S. Paat, Gary G. Shafer, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles, Karen S. Paat, Mavis Shafer, Jill Stirdivant * Final Check: WIlma Baker, Madlyn O'Neill, Ma Li, Lo Yun-Fang, Hsu Yu-Mei, Wu Yin-Tsu, Fei Wen-Wan, Chien Mei-Hua, Hu Pei-Hui, Hsu Jo-Chien, Peng Yu-Chih, Tou Yu-Ling * Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Camera Boys: Tsu Tien-Hung, Chen Chien-Ming, Liao Jui-Jung *Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham *Animation Camera: John D. Aardal, Chris Beck, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith, Chuck Warren, Ed Austin, Rick Taylor * Camera Operators: Liu Hsing-Yuan, Shih Pai-Ting, Lin Chin-Yi, Wu Yih-Sueh, Chao Ju-Chang, Tang Jung-Tsan, Chen Shih-Hsiung, Ping Tsung-Yao, Chang Chin-Nan, Keng Yu-Fang, Kud Tung-Huang, Hsu Cheng-Wei, Chen Ming-Yi, Sung Shieh-Ming, Tang Hsiang-Yi * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Ink and Paint: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark * Ink and Paint: Gina Wootten, Phyllis BirdSun Pi-Tsu, Chen Man-Ling, Hsu Shu-Chen, Wang Pi-Tsu, Liu Feng-Chiao, Chang Li-Ching, Chiu Yueh-Eh, Wang Hsiao-Mei, Sun Yueh-Kuei, Peng Mei-Ying * Ink and Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecoxen * Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz * Painting Assistants: Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack * Paint Mark-Up: Tania Burton, Tanya Moreau, Irma Velez * Tracers: Sharon Boxall, Guy Brockett, Tina Cole, Katherine Cowan, Mike Hammond, Joanne Rowell-Lambrou, Miriam McDonnell, Mary A. Noakes, Leanne Rich, Claire Williams * Painting: Joyce Alexander, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Bonnie Blough, Sherrie Cuzzort, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Paulino, Carolyn Guske, Anne Hazard, Karen Hepburn, David Karp, Monica Albracht Marroquin, Harlene Mears, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Teri N. McDonald, Charlene D. Miller, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Karen Lynne Nugent, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Bruce Phillipson, Nellie Rodriguez, Carmen Sanderson, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Roxanne M. Taylor, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman, Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri * Paint Checking: Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri, Chao Li-Pin, Chiang Chin-Yun, Hsiao Chuan-Yu, Wang Shu-Hua, Fang Yueh-Chin, Wu Shu-Ching, Fan Chiang Yu-Hui, Lin Chun-Feng, Chang Hsiu-Mei, Huang Shu-Yi, Saskia Raevouri * Paint Lab: Ray Owens, Ann Neale * Airbrush: Wu Pi-Feng, Tsu Ying, Liano Shu-Feng, Lin Li-Ling, Han Ping-Hui, John Emerson * Lead Color Stylist: Brigitte Strother * Color Stylists: A. Kendall O'Connor, Jim Coleman, Carmen Brooks, Soo Chun, Dene Ann Heming, Brigitte Strother * Color Models: Wang Hsun-Nien, Liu Yueh-Hsiang, Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother, Brigitte Strother * Color Models Assistant: Penny Coulter * Color Timing: Phil Hetos, John Nicolard * Scene Planning: Glenn Higa, Richard T. Sullivan, Dave Thomson, Glen Higa, Steve Segal * Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir *Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio * Scene Checkers: Jo Ti-Han, Ching Shu-Yi, Chou Pao-Tsu, Chen Mei-Liang, Li Ching-Hua, Yang Yuan-Fang, Huang Yu-Hui * Post Punch Assistants: Shaun Caton, Tony Clark, Steve Pegram, Danny Wells * Matte and Rotoscope: Alan Hall, Colin J. Alexander, Alexander Barclay, Sarah Bloomberg, Claudine Diaz, Stephan Cavalier, Mark Dempsey, Selena D'Santos, Darren J. Evans, Peter Fisher, Jonathan Frost, E. Jane Gotts, Vivienne Greene, Robert Hanson, Mick Harper, Nicholas Harrop, Jason F.E. Hewitt, Karen Jenkins, Sandra Kemp, Nick Large, Damain Rimmer, Paul O'Rourke, Esme Ricketts, Sandra Parkes, Thomas Petith, Matthew Teevan, Matthew Thomas, Joan Topley, Melanie Vivian, Stephanie Walker, Tim White * Rotoscope: Judy Elkins * Video: Angie Carroll, Robert Ferguson, Thomas J. Houghton, Hilary Lloyd * Traffic: Frazer Diamond, Harry Elvin, Catherine Stewart, Richard Leon * Special Photographic Effects: Phil Meador * Compositing: James "JR" Russell, David J. Rowe * Film Recorder Operator: Christopher Gee * Film Recorder Coordinator: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Assistant: Susan Vessiny * Translators: Yeh Shu-Wen, Li Hsiang-Yun, Ho Wan-Yu, Wu Ming-Li, Chiu Wan-Ling * Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Woott * Digitizing Camera Operators: Jo Ann Breuer, Karen N. China, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia, Kent Gordon, Sherri Vandoli * Animation Research: Leroy Anderson * Processed Effects: Mel Neiman Special Visual Effects Produced at: Industral Light & Magic · a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Optical Photography Supervisor: Edward Jones * Visual Effects Camera Operator: Scott Farrar * Animation Supervisor: Wes Takahashi * Chief Visual Effects Editor: Bill Kimberlin * Visual Effects Coordinator: Suella Kennedy * General Manager, ILM: Warren Franklin * Executive in Charge of Finance, ILM: Ray Scalise * Production Supervisor, ILM: Chrissie England * Optical Camera Operators: James Hagedorn, Jeffrey Doran, Donald Clark, Jon Alexander, Selwyn Eddy III, Patrick Repola, Patrick Sweeney, James Lim, Keith Johnson, John Ellis, Kenneth Smith, Michael Hinton * Optical Lineup: Ralph L. Gordon, Tom Rosseter, Brad C. Kuehn, Peg Hunter, Bruce Vecchitto, Mary E. Walter, Michael Sweeney, Michael Backauskas, Lori J. Nelson, David Karpman, Thomas A. Cesarz * Optical Processing: Thomas J. Smith, Tim Geideman, Bob Fernley, Michael Cooper, Demetre Lagios * Visual Effects Editors: Howie Stein, Kim Costalupes * Assistant Visual Effects Editors: Tim Eaton, Terry Peck, Roberto McGrath, Louis Rivera * Animation Camera Operators: Bruce Walters, Sandy Ford * Animators: Sean Turner, Tim Berglund, Nick Stern, Gordon Baker, Chris Green * Rotoscope Supervisor: Jack Mongovan * Rotoscope: Sandy Houston, Ellen Ferguson, Joanne Hafner, Barbara Brennan, Peter Albrecht, Terry Sittig, Rebecca Petrulli Heskes * Rotoscope, ILM: Kevin Richardson * Ink and Paint: Margot Hale, Krist-Ann Pehrson * Assistant Camera Operator: Pat Turner * Supervising Stage Technicians: Brad J. Jerrell, Joe Fulmer * Supervising Modelmaker: Steve Gawley * Armature: Tom St. Amand, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer * Mold Maker: John A. Reed III, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans * Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo, John W. Fitzgerald, Belinda Hale, Tommy Galligan, Linsay Gluck, Paul Mark Gooding * Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell * Model Shop: Mitch Romanauski, James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse * Modelmakers: Ira Keeler, Jeff Olson, Paul Kraus, Rick Anderson, Tony Hudson * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed * Camera Engineering: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker * Production Accountant, ILM: Pamela J. Kaye * Optical Coordinator: Jennifer Walters * Animation Coordinator: Paul Lucas * Production Assistants: Jenny Fulle, Nicole Paradis Grindle * Still Photography: Kerry Nordquist * Additional Voices: Frank Welker, Debbie Gates, Charles Bartlett, Jonathan Brandis, Kal David, Marcia Delmar, Victor DiMattia, Judi Durand, Greg Finley, Javier Grajeda, Robert S. Halligan Jr., J.D. Hall, Jo Ann Harris, Rosanna Huffman, Barbara Iley, Harvey Jason, Karen Kamon, Kaleena Kiff, Carol King, Marylee Kortes, Rocky Krakoff, David Lasley, Christina MacGregor, David McCharan, John McCurry, Arlin L. Miller, Nancy Parent, Whitney Rydbeck, Gary Schwartz, Vernon Scott, Penina Segall, Tom Righter Snow, Eugene F. Van Buren, Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor * Casting by: Brian Chavanne, Mary Hidalgo, Mary V. Buck, C.S.A. and Susan Edelman, C.S.A. Music * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Music Supervisiors: Andy Belling, Jay Lawton, Robin Garb, Carole Childs * Orchestrations by: Henry Mancini, Jack Hayes, Jorge Calandrelli, Carl Brandt, Patrick Russ, Milton Nelson * Music Consultant: Robin Garb * Music Engineer: John Richards * Score Producer: Henry Mancini * Score Recorded by: Joel Moss, Ethan Chase, Nick "Beemer" Basisch, Bill Talbott, Mark Poniatowski * Score Orchestrated by: Thomas Pasatieri * Additional Score Producer: Carl Fortina * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, George Doering: Instrumental, Carl Fortina: Accordion Soloist, Richard Nash: Trombone Soloist, Ethmer Roten: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn * Supervising Music Editor: Tom Villano * Music Editors: Michael Dittrick, Brian F. Mars, Jack Wadsworth, John C. Hammell * Songs Recorded at: O'Henry Sound Studios * Music Recording Engineer: Robert Fernandez * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Score Performed by: New Japan Philharmonic * Radio's Singing Voice Performed by: Jerry Rees * Dialogue Recorded at: Horta Editorial & Sound, Inc., Mark Graue Recording Services, Signet Soundelux Studios * Orchestra Recorded at: Bad Animals/Seattle, Maeda Hall, Senzoku Gakuen, Kawasaki City, Japan * Orchestra Recorded by: Tamco Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan * Orchestra Recording Producer: Shawn Murphy * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Vocal Coach: Susie Allanson * Singer's Vocal Coach: Sally Stevens * Singers (in alphabetical order): Beth Anderson, Pat Ericson, Gary Falcone, Roger Freeland, Janis Leibhart, Darryl Phinnessee, Joe Pizzulo * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Liszt Hungarian Rhapsody: Synclavier Digital Music System * Score Album Published by: Varèse Sarabande Songs * "City of Light" * "It's a B-Movie" * "Cutting Edge" * "Worthless" ** Music by · William Finn & Danny Elfman - Lyrics by · Ellen Fitzhugh & Van Dyke Parks ** Arrangement: Danny Elfman, David Newman, Alexander Janko * "Hidden Meadow" ** Bob Walter - Rick Johnston * "Tutti Frutti" ** Performed by: Little Richard ** Coutesy of Specialty Records * "My Mammy" ** Performed by: Al Jolson ** Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. * "April Showers" ** Louis Silvers - B.G. DeSylva Editorial * Editorial Managers: Julie M. McDonald, Maio Tse-Tien, Ho Mei-Ling, Liang Tsung-Keh, Chou Tai-Li * Assistant Editors: Robin Lee, Tom Freeman, Ada Cochavl, Dana Mulligan, James Garrett, Paul Elman, Scot Scalise * Second Assistant Editors: Steven Liu, Torbin Xan Bullock * Editorial Coordinators: Deirdre Morrison, Peng Yi-Lin * Apprentice Editors: Phyllia Oyama, Ed Fuller * Editorial Production Assistant: Jesse William Wallace * Storyreel Music Wrestler: Robert Randies * Assistant Music Wrestler: Ling Ling Li Production * Senior Production Associate: Susan Hamana * Production Controller Kevin Reher * Assistant Production Accountant: Terri Greening * Purchasing/Facilities Manager: Dennis "DJ" Jennigs * Purchasing Assistant: Kathleen Handy * Production Coordinators: Dennis Edwards, Joe Morris, Ron Rocha, Fang Ting, Chao Yueh-Ham, Lori Lombarde, Ellen Devine * Assistant Production Coordinators: Victoria Jaschob, Lucas Putnam * Production Schedules Coordinator: Katherine Sarafian * Production Office Assistants: Jonas Rivera, Alethea Harampolis, Christian Hill, Nancy Copeland * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers * Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider * Production Assistants: Tsai Ting-Ting, Mike Aichler, Jason Campbell, Sean Lewis, Shawn Palmer, Ronald Meza *Production Consultant: Walt Stanchfield * Operations Manager: Chris Suero * Overseas Director: Greg Sullivan * Assistant Directors: Timothy J. O'Donnell, Mark A. Hester, Tim O'Donnell * Casting Assistant: Cecily Adams * Extra Casting: Sally Pearle * Marketing & Promotions Coordinator: Monica Corbin * Unit Publicial: Lauren Strongoff Computer Systems/Digital Production * Technical Director: Edward Kummer * Computer Systems Manager: David H. Ching * Hardware Engineer: Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez * Software Engineers: Bill Carson, Ken Huey * Logistics Programmer: Heidi Stettner * Macintosh Systems Engineer: Michael E. Murdock * Hardware Technician: Edgar Quinoñes * Systems Operators: Onny P. Carr, Alec Wong * Media Systems Engineer: Alex Stahi * Digital Massage Therapist: Narottama Alden * Digital Angel: Daria K. Anderson * Digital Librarian: Phyllia Oyama * Digital Production System Development: Randy Cartwright, David Coons, Lem Davis, Scot Greenidge, Don Gworek, Robert Rodriguez, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Dylan Kohler, Michael K. Purvis, Elizabeth Avellan, Marty Prager, David F. Wolf, William Reeves, Eben Fiske Ostby, Sam Leffler, Darwyn Peachey, Ronen Barzel, Loren C. Carpeter, Thomas Hahn, Chris King, Peter Nye, Drew Rogge, Brian M. Rosen, Rick Sayre, Michael A. Shantzis, Eliot Smyrl, Heidi Stettner, Rick Ace * Final Model: Kent Cullotta * Renderings: Shelley Page, Nick Harris, Jill Tudor * Technical Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan, Anthony A. Apodaca, Loren C. Carpenter, Ed Catmull, Rob Cook, Pat Hanrahan, Steve Johnson, Jim Lawson, Sam Leffier, M.W. Mantle, Dan McCoy, Darwyn Peachey, Thomas Porter, William Reeves, David Salesin, Don Schreiter, Mark Vandewettering * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Pixar Finance: Lisa Ellis * Troublemaker: Robert Rodriguez, Elizabeth Avellan Post Production * Post Production Supervisors: Miguel Ángel Poveda, Martin Cohen * Post Production Assistants: Bradley Goodman, Lisa Belt, Peter Rivera * Post Production Administrator: Margaret Yu * Post Production Scheduler: Heather Jane MacDonald Smith * Post Production Services: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Post Production Sound Services Provided by: Horta Editorial & Sound, Inc. * Telecine and On-Line Provided by: Sunset Post, Inc. * Sound Recorded by: Greg Smith * Supervising Sound Editors: Richard L. Anderson, Charles L. Campbell, Donald Ernst, Michael J. McDonald * Sound Editors: Randle Akerson, Wayne Allwine, Paul Timothy Carden, George Fredrick, David M. Horton, Donald J. Malouf, Colin C. Monat, Chuck Neely, Mark Pappas, George Probert, Roger Sword, Sherman Waze, Sam Horta, Terence Thomas, Kevin Spears, Andrea Horta, Tim Borquez, Mike Gollom * Sound Effects Editor: David J. West * Assistant Sound Editors: Maggie Ostroff, Stephanie D. Singer, Stuart Ablaza, John O. Robinson III * Processed Sound Effects: Mel Neiman, Alan Howarth * Apprentice Sound Editor: Robert Morrisey * Sound Transfers: Soundhouse, Inc. * Sound Supervisor: Robert Hathaway * Special Sound Design by: Eartown Movies · Bob Walter, Rick Johnston, Jim Cypherd, Aseley Otten * Re-Recording Mixers: Nick Alphin, Chris Carpenter, Rick Kline, Donald O. Mitchell, Kevin O'Connell, Richard Portman, Frank C. Regula, John T. Reitz, C.A.S., David E. Campbell, C.A.S., Gregg C. Rudloff, C.A.S. * Track Readers: Laurie A. Wetzler, Michael J. Trueba * Artwork Supervisor: Nicole Speed * Supervising ADR Editors: Larry Singer, Becky Sullivan * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire, Alan L. Nineberg, Eileen Horta * ADR Editor (Swedish Version): Tomas Krantz * Assistant ADR Editors: Rod Rogers, William Wilner * ADR Recordists: Charleen Richards, Lionel Strutt * ADR Recorded by: Mayflower Recording * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Editor: Randal Scott Thomas * Assistant Film Editor: Shelley Hinton * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artists: John Roesch, Mary Louise Rodgers, Michael Anthony Salvetta, Kevin Bartnof, Hilda Hodges * Foley Recordist: Carolyn Tapp * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Recordist: Mary Jo Lang * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound, Todd-AO/Glen Glenn * Re-Recorded by: Gary Bourgeois, Chris Carpenter, Mark Smith * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli * Projection: Don Henry * Sound Reader: James Melton * Color Timers: Phil Downey, Dale Grahn * Negative Cutters: Negative Cutting Service Ltd., Production West, Inc., Sunrise Film, Inc., Donah Bassett, Mary Beth Smith Rick Mackay * Main Titles & Opticals: Cinema Research Corporation * Title Design: Brian McEntee, Burke Mattsson, Susan Bradley * Titles by: Pacific Title * Opticals by: Buena Vista Visual Effects, Walt Disney Pictures, Film Opticals of Canada Limited * Color by: Deluxe® and Hollywood Digital * Special Optical Printing by: Chris Bushman * Prints by: DeLuxe® and Metrocolor® Special Thanks * Special Assistant: Debbie Spinney * Special Thanks To: Margaret Ransom, Ian Kelly, Greg Beeman, Marjorie Kalins, Sharon Lerner, Tish Rabe, Leslie Raicer, Al Hyslop, Emily Swenson, Leslie Raicer, Cher Jung, Allison Glass, Pat Mielke, Yvonne Doughty, Burny Mattinson, James Orr, Jim Cruickshank and Pete Young, TDK Core Company, Ltd. * Produced in association with: Wang Film Productions Co., Inc., Taipei, Tawian, Republic of China, Global Communications Corp., Tokyo, Japan * Additional Animation Camera Services: Nick Vasu, Inc. · Thomas Baker, Mark Henley * Animation Studio: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Animation Production: DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, Richard Williams Productions, United Productions of America, Chuck Jones Enterprises, Sienna Productions, Sed-Bar Productions, DimenMark International, Clampett-Burton Production, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Pixar Productions, Troublemaker Studios, MTM Enterprises, Inc. The Comedy Network, Mirisch Films, Inc., Children's Television Workshop, Touchstone Pictures and Amblin Entertainment, Hyperion Pictures, The Kushner-Locke Company, ITC Entertainment Group * In Loving Memory Of: "Max Maxwell" At 1900 To 1987 * Animation Film by: The Animation House Limited * Payroll Services provided by: Multicor Limited (IDC) * Executive in Charge of Production: Janice Burgess * Executive in Charge of Production for Walt Disney Studios: Jeffrey Katzenberg * Dialogue Recorded at: Buzzy's * Transportation Provided by: All Nippon Airways * Produced at Cannon Elstree Studios, Hertz, England * Orion Technocrane & Vistavision Camera Supplied by: Technovision * Conveyor Equipment Supplied by: Canning Conveyor Co., Ltd. * Electrical Equipment Supplied by: Samuelson Lighting, Ltd. * "20 Minute Workout" courtesy of: Orion Entertainment Corporation · with music courtesy of: Tantra Music Company * F-277 Aircraft Supplied by: Nordair * Bi-Plane supplied by: Wings & Wires, Inc. * Aerial Sequences by: Deluca-Pastuhov Productions * Post-Production Sound Studios: Pathé Sound & Post Production Centre, Soundmix Limited * Film Processing: Medallion Film Laboratories Co., Ltd. * ACFC · The Association of Canadian Film Craftspeople * Filmed on location in Ontario Canada and at Toronto International Studios, Kleinburg, Ontario · with Special Thanks to Mark Wood * the "Walt Disney Pictures" logo are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop * Kirby® is the registered trademark of the Scott & Fetzer Company, Cleveland, Ohio, U.S.A. All Rights Reserved * This Movie is for Boris Gorelick (1912–1984) * Dolby Surround® in Selected Theaters * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theaters * No. 92819 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * © MCMLXXXVII The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * The Brave Little Toaster Original Soundtrack Available on Cassetes and Compact Discs From Walt Disney Records * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Co., Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Disney Category:Hyperion Pictures Category:The Kushner-Locke Company Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:DePatie-Freleng Enterprises Category:Richard Williams Productions Category:United Productions of America (UPA) Category:Chuck Jones Enterprises Category:Sienna Productions Category:Sed-Bar Productions Category:DimenMark International Inc. Category:Clampett-Burton Productions Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Pixar Productions Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:MTM Enterprises, Inc. Category:The Comedy Network Category:Mirisch Films, Inc. Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Silver Screen Partners III Category:Walt Disney Animation France S.A. Category:Rated G Category:The ABC Afterschool Movies